


No Cape Necessary

by pamdizzle



Series: Tumblr Fics and Drabbles--Gobblepot Edition [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, POV Bruce Wayne, POV Outsider, but it's packed full of that shit you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt from Zara2148:Sooo since you asked for prompts, here's one: a future gobblepot fic where James Gordon has been kidnapped and Batman has to race Penguin in finding the culprits.I don't much have them race, so much as take the culprits out together, but I hope it's close enough! <3





	No Cape Necessary

“I’m warning you, Penguin,” Bruce says, thumb twitching near the side of the gear belt on his Batman suit. He’s still getting used to the new configuration, but his fingers are itching to tie Oswald up, if that’s what it takes to stay his hand. “Stand down, and let me handle this.” 

Oswald huffs, fingers tightening around the handle of his cane. “I’m just supposed to trust you, am I? After all that business with Catwoman? Who’s to say you don’t get distracted, who’s to say you decide my husband isn’t as important as the next big disaster in Gotham or your precious girlfriend?” 

He limps forward, incensed, as he declares, “Jim Gordon is my responsibility, my  _family,_  and I won’t have his safety further compromised by your idiotic influence. Don’t think I don’t know whose idea it was to have him walk in there with no backup and no weapon. You used him as bait, and I won’t! Have it!” He takes a breath, straightens his shoulders and demands, “Now, step aside.”

Bruce battles with his own stubborn resolution, but his guilt has been eating away at him all day. Oswald is right--this is all his fault. He’d been too confident in his own ability to see the situation through, and he’d miscalculated. And now Jim, the closest thing he has to a father next to Alfred, might pay for Bruce’s mistakes at the hands of Bane. 

It’s with a heavy knot of shame in his gut that he steps aside, acknowledging the validity of Penguin’s claims. Still, as Oswald walks past, Bruce takes up his flank. “I’m coming with you.” 

Oswald sniffs. “Yes, well. I suppose it is the very least you could do, isn’t it?”

They enter the warehouse from the roof, Oswald descending the utility latter as if his handicap were non-existent. They fight their way through three floors of well-trained men, perhaps a few more casualties than Bruce would like, but they’re outnumbered, and it’s impractical to count on there being none at all. Bane knows Batman is coming for him, and he doesn’t stick around to confront the men who’ve taken out so many of his forces. A tactical retreat, which is something the man excels at. 

They find Jim, strung up by his wrists and stripped to his underwear, dangling from the rafters and half-unconscious with exhaustion and pain. Bruce cuts him down immediately, and Oswald catches his husband around the waist, carefully lowers him to the floor. He shrugs off his overcoat and drapes it over Jim with a tenderness Bruce can't quite fathom. It’s a rare moment of vulnerability Penguin displays as he gently assesses the damage. 

“Oh,” he whispers, sniffling, as he combs fingers through Jim’s hair. “I swear on my life, I will severe that bastard’s head from his shoulders for this.”

Bruce presses his lips together, but before he can warn Oswald of the consequences of his actions, Jim lifts a hand to the man’s cheek. Tiredly, he says, “You’re alw--” Jim cuts off with a groan, his breath labored when he continues, “always so romantic.” 

Oswald laughs, then, but it’s a broken sound. “You absolute maniac--what were you thinking?”  

“M’sorry,” Jim replies, quietly. “I was jus’ tryin’ to stop ‘im.” 

“You don’t have to be the hero of every goddamned story,” Oswald chastises. “It’s good enough, your work as Commissioner. What you’ve done to clean up the department. Gotham’s never been more respectable.” 

Jim smiles, his teeth smeared with blood, but his eyes are shining as he replies, “Still? Af’er all this time?”

Oswald kisses his dirt-streaked face, combs soothing fingers through matted blonde hair. “Always, Jim,” Penguin whispers. “You will always be my hero.”

Bruce feels like an interloper, seeing these two in a context with which he’s unfamiliar, for all that’s he’s aware of their relationship. He’s never understood it, except, seeing it all laid out before him like this, it’s clear that whatever bond they share is very, very real. 

Awkwardly, he clears his throat, voice a little too high when he says, “We, uh...probably ought to get the Commissioner to a doctor, Penguin.” 

Oswald sneers in his direction, any bit of compassion he possesses clearly only reserved for his husband. “Then call an ambulance, you useless twit!”

Jim chuckles, then coughs. “Love you, Oz,” he says. “Don’t be mean to Batman.”

“To hell with Batman,” he snarls. 

Bruce sighs. “For what it’s worth,” he says, “I’m sorry. I never should have--”

“Hello?” Oswald interjects. “My husband is covered in filth, clearly in a lot of pain, and you still haven’t called for an ambulance? Christ! I’ll do it myself.” 

Oswald whips out his phone, angrily pressing 9-1-1, muttering under his breath the entire time, “Utterly useless...ridiculous...risking my husband’s neck...I ought to--Yes, I need an ambulance to Park and 82nd, we have an officer down.” 

Bruce grits his teeth as he finally approaches Jim’s side. “I’m...this is all my fault, Gordon.” 

“Could have said no,” Jim responds, always ready to shoulder the accountability. 

“As if,” Oswald chimes in, having finished his call. “You knew he’d agree to this hair-brained scheme of yours, because you know how supportive he is of your work, but I will be goddamned if this ever happens again.” 

He turns his glare onto Jim. “Promise me, right now, that you are done with this. No more. Not even once.”

“Oz--” 

“No,” Penguin argues, “never again, James Gordon.” 

Jim heaves a heavy sigh, lets his head fall to rest against Oswald’s shoulder. “Alright.” He glances over to Bruce and adds, “I think...think it’s time I hung up my cape, son.” 

Bruce lays a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “You’ve never needed a cape, Commissioner. I’m told...I’m told real heroes never do.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little drabble, a kudo or a comment would be lovely. <3


End file.
